1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive device and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a motor drive device including a motor including a high-speed drive winding and a low-speed drive winding is known. Such a motor drive device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-17055, for example.
In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-17055, there is disclosed a motor drive device including a motor including a high-speed drive winding and a low-speed drive winding, a winding switching portion switching the connection states of the two windings of the motor, and an inverter (power conversion portion) connected to the motor.
In the conventional motor drive device including the motor, the winding switching portion, and the power conversion portion disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-17055, the motor, the winding switching portion, and the power conversion portion are generally housed in separate case portions and placed separately.